


Absolute Pin

by thesaddestboner



Series: bang ’em up bruiser queen [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Chess Metaphors, Detroit Red Wings, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The best thing about lining up a big hit isn’t so much about the pain Nik delivers. It isn’t even so much about turning her body into a weapon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Pin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a longer piece set in [this 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/38814) I've sort of stalled on. 
> 
> A bit heavy on the chess metaphors so I ended up taking it out. The longer piece might yet be finished.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The best thing about lining up a big hit isn’t so much about the pain Nik delivers. It isn’t even so much about turning her body into a weapon. 

It’s about the anticipation, more than anything. It’s about looking at a fresh sheet of ice as if it were a chessboard and imagining—in the split second it takes to zero in on the prey and determine if it will be a clean hit, if it’s a risk worth taking—her next move. 

It’s hearing the slicing of skate blades into ice and seeing _checkmate_. Hearing the thump of puck against stick blade and seeing _advantage_.

It’s slamming an opponent into the boards, feeling her own teeth rattle in her head, feeling the collision jolt through her own body like an electric shock, and seeing _endgame_ flashing in neon lights in her head, as the crowd roars its approval and starts chanting her name over and over like it’s a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
